How To Noob The Talent Show Part. 1
Plot It's a normal sunny day in Cornbury Middle School, and science class had just finished. Ben and the noobs walk out of class, and get encountered by Jock Jockerson, humiliating the noobs, who can't seem to fight back. He walks off, laughing, while Kevin is agitated. In Khyber's ship, Albedo thinks of a plan to crush the SuperNoobs, but to his dismay, Khyber and Malware explain to him that his plan will backfire, which causes Albedo's anger and disagreement. Back at the school, Ben and the noobs are sitting down inside the cafeteria, eating and talking at the same time, however, Shope explains to them that they should talk with food in their mouth. Amy Anderson walks over to their table, asking to sit with them. Ben kindly allows her to sit down, by moving over towards Kevin, so Amy can sit next to Tyler. Amy explains that a talent show is a few period's away, and explains how she wants to participate. Ben explains to Amy that it is a good idea to do so, but explains the disavantages, such as not having an actual talent. Amy asks Tyler if he and the rest are going to participate, to Tyler's complete stuttering. Ben thinks that this is a good idea, but fears on whether Albedo, or any other villain could strike. The bell goes off, and Maths class had just begun; they began walking to the classroom. A strange, shadowy figure appears a few feet away from them, and turns tangible; resulting on Albedo's appearance as Big Chill. Big Chill transforms back into Albedo and heads off, spying on Ben and the rest. In the maths classroom, Ben and the noobs sit around, bored. The teacher tells them about the test which they were doing today, to Ben's utter shock. Shope explains to the teacher about how long it would take, but the teacher ignores her and hands them their papers; the test has begun. Confusion ran down Ben's face, as he doesn't understand these math equations. A small explosion occurs in the cafeteria, and Ben leaves in order to find out on what was going on. The maths teacher looks up, and doesn't notice Ben's sudden disappearance. At the cafeteria, Ben comes across Albedo, who proceeds to transform into Diamondhead. Ben dials the Omnitrix, in hopes on getting Upgrade; but transforms into ChamAlien instead, much to his dismay. Diamondhead proceeds to throw the first punch, but ChamAlien turns intangible, so Diamondhead couldn't see him. Diamondhead gets thrown over towards the counter, smashing it. ChamAlien turns tangible and explains to Albedo that he doesn't have time to fight, much to Albedo's disappointment, but he then understands. Diamondhead transforms back into Albedo and walks off; while ChamAlien transforms back into Ben, and heads back to the classroom. Back in the classroom, Ben was sitting down, doing the test as requested, until interrupted by Tyler, asking about what happened. Ben explains the situation between Albedo, to Tyler's dismay. Kevin warns Ben about Albedo, but is caught by the teacher. She warns Kevin about the test rules, to Kevin's boredom. The test has been going on for almost an hour, and nothing has happened so far; Albedo hasn't decided to attack yet, and most important of all, Ben and the rest are extremely bored. Math class eventually ended, but the worst part, is that the talent show was next period. Albedo arrives, to Ben's annoyance. Albedo transforms into Humungousaur, while Ben transforms into Brainstorm, in hopes of transforming into Four Arms. Humungousaur slams the ground, causing a massive earthquake, sending Brainstorm flying. Brainstorm smacks into a brick wall, leaving Humungousaur wandering around the school, uninvited. Tyler and the rest run towards Ben, who proceeds to transform back. Kevin asks if he could take him down, to Ben's agreement. Kevin transforms into XLR8 and dashes past Humungousaur, who is confused about the latter. This gives Ben the advantage to escape with Tyler, Shope and Roach into the main stage. XLR8 transforms back into Kevin and jumps into a hiding spot, before Humungousaur could even catch him. Humungousaur transforms back into Albedo, luring Kevin to believe that he is Ben himself. Kevin transforms into Big Chill and phases through the wall to escape. At the main stage, Big Chill transforms back into Kevin, explaining that Albedo has returned. Ben began to think of a plan, by allowing Tyler to fight against him. Tyler transforms into Benaven and flies over towards Albedo, who is still at the hallway. Albedo grows impatient about Ben's hiatus, until he gets attacked by Benaven. Albedo dusts himself off and proceeds to transform into Plantapocalypse, shocking Benaven. Plantapocalypse whacks Benaven at the main stage, exposing Ben's appearance. Ben explains to Tyler that he needs more time. Benaven transforms back into Tyler, explaining the disadvantage. Plantapocalypse switches into Fasttrack and dashes over to the main stage; he kicks Ben over to the floor, and kicks the Supernoobs out to the hallway. Ben explains to Albedo that he doesn't have enough time to fight, but Albedo doesn't seem to take it inside. As Ben gets annoyed, Shope steps in by transforming into Decagon Vreedle, luring Albedo away from Ben. Ben, Tyler, Kevin and Roach head back to the main stage to perform. Major Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Tyler Bowman *Jennifer Shope *Kevin Reynolds *Theodore Roachmont *Jock Jockerson *Amy Anderson Villains *Albedo *Khyber (First Appearance, cameo) *Malware (First Appearance, cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *ChamAlien (Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Upgrade) *Brainstorm (First Appearance, Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Four Arms) *Feedback (cameo) *Decagon Vreedle (First Appearance) By Albedo *Big Chill (Off-Screen Transformation) *Diamondhead *Humungousaur *Plantapocalypse *Fasttrack By Tyler *Benaven By Shope *Decagon Vreedle By Kevin *XLR8 *Big Chill Trivia